Device drivers are generally known, including a printer driver. Typically, printing from a computer occurs through the use of a printer driver. Upon either an application launch or during a print command load time, the application will call an instance of the printer driver and provide the user with an interface to set the desired printer driver settings. Printer driver settings may also be called printer options, print settings, driver options, printer parameters, print selections, etc. The printer driver settings specify preferences on features of the printer.
In a typical GUI (Graphical User Interface) for a device settings menu, the various settings and selections are organizing into several pages, each of which is accessible by clicking on the respective tabs. The various settings are displayed within each page corresponding to the tab. As the number of adjustable features increases, it becomes more difficult to locate the desired setting. Furthermore, having to move to different pages by clicking on the tabs is cumbersome.
The present invention arose out of the above concerns associated with providing an improved, simplified display and menu for a device.